


Sweet Things Come In Android Sized Packages

by shitfanficmeup



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Cinnamon Roll Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, Non-Sexual Age Play, Protective Hank Anderson, Supportive Hank Anderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:18:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitfanficmeup/pseuds/shitfanficmeup
Summary: At work Connor is a badass but at home, he wants his daddy to hold him, give him his pacifier and take care of him. (I know this is going to push people's buttons but it's not I repeat NOT a father-son relationship. It is two ADULTS consenting to a certain way of life. Fuck with me.... just kidding please don't.... I'm sensitive)





	Sweet Things Come In Android Sized Packages

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like this, don't read! This is NOT incest, rape, assault, or anything like that. This is two ADULTS in a relationship.

At work Connor is a badass; he chases down and tackles suspects without a second thought. This day for example. Connor ran after an armed and extremely dangerous murder suspect and apprehended him without help. Back at the station, everybody congratulated Connor on a job well done. Even Detective Reed had to admit, Connor was pretty fucking awesome. 

Hank knew Connor was an advanced prototype that could incapacitate him in seconds if the android decided to but, he also knew how he was at home when they were alone. He knew that tonight was going to be one of those nights. 

As predicted, as soon as they got home Connor shed his shoes and stuffy Cyberlife jacket, immediately falling into Hank’s strong arms. Hank soothingly rubbed the android’s back and kissed his head, “Do you want to go take a bath and relax?”

Not holding back as he did the first few times they did this, Connor snuggled closer to Hank’s soft chest and smiled, “Yes, daddy.”

After starting to run a warm bath, Hank left Connor in the bathroom to undress and get into the tub while he went to his room to get their pajamas. In the bathroom, knelt by the tub and started to rub shampoo into Connor’s hair. This started a few months ago when Connor started to ask about children and why they enjoyed certain things. One night, he started sucking his thumb and slipped into stasis quicker than he had in a while. After a few days of thinking Hank wasn’t noticing, Connor came home to a small gift of a light blue pacifier. From there, their routine only grew but with one rule; when Connor felt like being little, nothing sexual was going to happen.

In the tub, Connor was washing himself while Hank gave Sumo the attention the big floof was begging for. After Connor was nice and squeaky clean, Hank wrapped him in a large fluffy towel before helping him into his favorite pajamas. Since deviancy, Connor has been obsessed with soft things; Sumo’s fur, Hank’s comforter, these pajamas. They were long blue plaid pants and a cozy grey sweater that kept Connor warm enough that he didn’t have to adjust the internal temperature of his biocomponents.

As Hank relaxed in his boxers with a cold beer in his hand and the Gear’s game on T.V, Connor happily laid his head on Hank’s lap. Hank smiled down at Connor and stroked his hair, “You did so good today, darling. You want daddy to just hold you tonight?”

Connor nodded against Hank’s leg in conformation, happily smiling when Hank covered him with a knitted blanket. When the android started to get antsy, Hank went to the kitchen and came back with another beer for himself and a baby bottle of Thirium for Connor. 

Once they got settled back into their spots, Hank held the bottle while Connor happily sucked down the blue liquid as he closed his eyes are slipped further into the peace of being able to relax this way with the person he loved.

When Connor finished his bottle, he kissed Hank’s soft belly and happily beamed up at Hank, “I love you, daddy.” 

No matter what kind of horrible things Hank may have seen that day at work, no matter how much his other detectives or fucking Fowler may have pissed him off, looking at Connor’s sweet face and hearing him say ‘I love you’ with no much sincerity made everything fade away. He gave Connor his white and grey pacifier and softly smiled, “I love you too, sweetheart.”

After the game and a few beers later, Hank gently shook Connor’s shoulder who was half-into stasis, “I have to get up, baby.”

Connor pouted and wrapped an arm closer around Hank’s thigh, “No.”

Chuckling to himself, Hank gently untangled himself from Connor’s grasp and stood up. Only feeling slightly guilty at the pout that was on Connor’s face. So, back problems be damned, he picked Connor up and waited until the android had his legs wrapped around Hank’s waist and his arms around Hank’s neck. Only then did Hank carry the surprisingly light (Thank you, Cyberlife) android to the bathroom with him. On the way to the bathroom, Connor leaned over and shut off the lights on their way. 

Hank put Connor on the edge of the tub while he pissed. After washing his hands, he picked Connor back up and kissed his cheek, “Come on, love. Let’s go to bed.”

Still muffled from his pacifier, Connor mumbled, “Thumo.”

Hearing the Saint Bernard’s claws clacking on the wooden floor behind them, Hank rubbed Connor’s back, “Yeah, baby. Sumo is coming with us.”

As soon as Connor was tucked into his side of the bed, Sumo jumped on top of him and licked his face. Connor played with Sumo’s floppy ears while Hank read a book he’d been trying to get through. 

A little while later, Hank heard a sniffle next to him. When he looked over at Connor, the android had his face buried in Sumo’s fur. He immediately dropped his book and put a hand on Connor’s head, “Con, what’s wrong?” Before Connor could answer, Hank took his pacifier out and waited for his answer.

Removing his face from Sumo’s neck, Connor sniffled, “Today was scary.”

Hank wiped away the artificial tears from Connor’s face, “I know, baby but daddy is here now. I promise I’ll protect you, I love you so much.” With his little boy’s tears dried, Hank gave him his pacifier back and rearranged himself so he had Connor closely snuggled against his side and Sumo on Connor’s other side. 

With his favorite dog and favorite person keeping him warm and safe, stasis came easy. He was deep in stasis before Hank was done with his chapter. 

Hank knew waking up the next morning that he would be the first one up; when Connor wanted to be little, waking up was not something he was good at. Rolling over, he gave Connor sweet kisses until his LED slowly circled back to blue. Carefully, Hank took his pacifier out to gradually bring him out of that mindset. When Hank saw those pretty brown eyes looking back at him, he smiled, “Mornin’, baby.”

Fussing, Connor snuggled closer against Hank’s soft stomach, “Don’t want to go to work, daddy.”

Chuckling, Hank rubbed his back, “I know but we have to, Connor.” Hearing his name started to wake him up as he slowly untangled himself from Hank. As Hank showered, Connor started a pot of coffee and checked any updates he may have gotten from the DPD when he was ‘offline’. 

Freshly showered, Hank grabbed his mug of coffee and gave Connor a quick kiss, “Thank, Con.”

Now dressed in his work clothes, Connor was back in his usual detective mode, “Of course, Lieutenant. Are you ready for work? I have been sent a report of a double-homicide. I think if we hurry we may be able to make it!”

The eagerness on Connor’s face made Hank chuckle because only his perfect boyfriend would go from being carried around the night before to barely able to contain his excitement about a homicide, “You’re so weird… God, I love you.”


End file.
